Christopher Michael
Christopher Michael is an actor who appeared as a coalition lieutenant in the fourth season episode and a ''Defiant'' helm officer in the fourth season episode . Television work Prior to his work on The Next Generation, Michael had guest roles in episodes of Jake and the Fatman (1988), Hunter (1989, with Scott Jaeck, William Frankfather, Michael Canavan, and Kathryn Graf), and Knots Landing (1990, with Melinda Culea). Further appearances include Amen (1990 and 1991, with Renata Scott and Bumper Robinson) and Gabriel's Fire (1991, with Madge Sinclair) as well as the television drama A Triumph of the Heart: The Ricky Bell Story (1991, with James Black). Throughout the 1990s he appeared in episodes of Babylon 5 (1995, with Walter Koenig, Judy Levitt, Brian Cousins, and Diane DiLascio), Family Matters (1995), Step by Step (1995, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr.), The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1995, starring James Avery), Courthouse (1995, with Bob Gunton, Dan Gauthier, Jacqueline Kim, Leslie Jordan, and Ray Wise), Diagnosis: Murder (1996, with Kathleen Garrett), Baywatch (1996) and its spin-off Baywatch Nights (1996, with Gregory J. Barnett, Steven Culp, Vaughn Armstrong, and Mark Wilson), Pacific Blue (1996, with David L. Lander and William Lucking), The Pretender (1996, with Gregg Henry, Paul Eiding, and Kara Zediker), Murphy Brown (1996), Fired Up (1997, starring Sharon Lawrence and with Jonathan Banks and J.D. Hall), Melrose Place (1997, with Deborah Lacey, Dey Young, Barry Wiggins, Skip Stellrecht, Ken Thorley, and Leslie Hoffman), The Practice (1997, with John Larroquette and Tracy Middendorf), Total Security (1997, with Tony Plana, Kristin Bauer, John Billingsley, Dennis Creaghan, and Barbara Bosson), Cracker (1997, with Carolyn McCormick, Don McManus, Matt Malloy, and Keene Curtis), Saved by the Bell (1997, with Richard Lee Jackson and Shannon Cochran), Prey (1998, with Larry Drake and Bart McCarthy), Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1998, with Mark Sheppard), The Wayans Bros. (1998), Any Day Now (1998, with Dion Anderson and Anne Haney), Malibu, CA (1998), Ally McBeal (1998 and 1999, with Adrian Sparks, Renee Goldsberry, Gina Philips, Albert Hall, Jim O'Heir, Ron Taylor, Cindy Sorenson, and Joe Gieb), Profiler (1999, with Dennis Christopher, Mark Rolston, and Matthew Kimbrough), V.I.P. (1999, with Gregory Itzin, Jay Underwood, and Dell Yount), and Crusade (1999, with Tracy Scoggins, Daniel Dae Kim, Marjean Holden, and John Vickery). Michael also had supporting parts in the television thriller Virus (1995, with Dakin Matthews, Brian Brophy, and Greg Gault), the television drama Co-ed Call Girl (1996, with Jeri Ryan, Dell Yount, Herta Ware, and Marlene Sosebee), and the television drama Border Line (1999, with John de Lancie, Mikael Salazar, Len Cariou, Michelle Bonilla and Josh Cruze). In 1996 he started to appear as recurring guest star Sergeant Michaels in the drama series 7th Heaven, starring Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks and with recurring guest stars Maureen Flannigan, Ed Begley, Jr., and Graham Jarvis. Between 1996 and 2007 he appeared in 45 episodes. Another recurring role over several years was the part of a security guard in five episodes of ER (1997-2004, working with Clancy Brown, Lily Mariye, John Pyper-Ferguson, Jenette Goldstein, Scott MacDonald, Joanna Miles, Skip Stellrecht, Bruce Wright, Megan Cole, Derek Mears, Gwen Van Dam, Jeannetta Arnette, Michelle Bonilla, Lisa Kaminir, Scott Grimes, Daniel Dae Kim, Daniel Roebuck, and Gregory Wagrowski). Further television work includes episodes of The X-Files (2000, with Gene LeBell), Rude Awakening (2000, with Salli Richardson-Whitfield and Biff Yeager), Titans (2000, with Clement von Franckenstein), Family Law (2000, with Julie Warner, Nicholas Cascone, Denise Crosby, Christopher McDonald, Salli Richardson-Whitfield, and Faran Tahir), Even Stevens (2000, with Tom Virtue), The Division (2001), Six Feet Under (2001, with Lindsey Parks and Jenna Z. Wilson), Friends (2001, with Michael G. Hagerty and Amanda Carlin), Providence (2001, with Robert Costanzo), NYPD Blue (2001, with Gordon Clapp and Franc Ross), V.I.P. (2002, with Jeff Cadiente and Darlene Ava Williams), All That (2002), The West Wing (2002, with Timothy Davis-Reed and David Gautreaux), The District (2001-2002, with Roger Aaron Brown, William Windom, Erick Avari, Al Foster, J. Patrick McCormack, Spencer Garrett, Ken Feinberg, and Henry Kingi, Sr.), Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2002), Dharma & Greg (2001-2002, with Mitchell Ryan and Andy Milder), Robbery Homicide Division (2002, with Don Fischer and Wade Williams), The Practice (2003, with Karen Hensel), She Spies (2003, with Samantha Eggar), Threat Matrix (2003, with Brad Greenquist, Bennet Guillory, Gregg Daniel, Colby French, and Dendrie Taylor), Karen Sisco (2003, with Tina Lifford and Benito Martinez), Line of Fire (2003, with Leslie Hope, Patrick Fischler, and William Lucking), Drake & Josh (2004), Medium (2005, with Neil Vipond), Crossing Jordan (2005, with Miguel Ferrer and Saxon Trainor), The War at Home (2006, with Jack Shearer and Joel Brooks), 24 (2009, with Annie Wersching, Bob Gunton, and Jeffrey Nordling), Knight Rider (2009), and iCarly (2007 and 2009) and the television movies The David Cassidy Story (2000, with Andrew Kavovit, Malcolm McDowell, Dey Young, Steven Anderson, Olivia Hack, and Patrick Kerr) and Just Ask My Children (2001, with Virginia Madsen, Jeffrey Nordling, Barbara Tarbuck, Casey Biggs, John Billingsley, Adrian Sparks, Kitty Swink, Spencer Garrett, John Mahon, Jack Shearer, Amanda Carlin, and Armin Shimerman). More recent credits are Miami Medical (2010, with Mike Vogel), Pretty Little Liars (2010), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior (2011, with Raphael Sbarge), and a recurring role as coach in the drama series The Secret Life of the American Teenager (2008-2011, with Steve Schirripa). Film work Michael started his film career with featured parts in the action drama The Escapist (1983), the drama South Bronx Heroes (1985, with Barry Lynch), the drama Heartbreak Ridge (1986, with Tom Villard, Mike Gomez, John Hostetter, and Nicholas Worth), the thriller New Jack City (1991, with Bill Cobbs, Thalmus Rasulala, and Tina Lifford), the comedy sequel House Party 2 (1991, with Iman, William Schallert, and Whoopi Goldberg), the fantasy comedy Wishman (1992, with Nancy Parsons, Tony Amendola, and Mark Phelan), the comedy There Goes the Neighborhood (1992, with Harris Yulin, Jonathan Banks, William Morgan Sheppard, Lee Arenberg, Leonard Kelly-Young, and Ron Taylor), the western Posse (1993, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Robert Hooks, Bob Minor, and David Jean Thomas), the crime movie Gunmen (1993, with Patrick Stewart and Brenda Bakke), the science fiction film Guyver: Dark Hero (1994, with Brian Simpson and Wyatt Weed), and the drama California Convertible (1995, with Chuck Borden and Dyanna Lynn). Further film credits include the science fiction adventure Timemaster (1995, with Duncan Regehr, Michael Dorn, Lindsey Ginter, Keith Campbell, and Chris Durand), the video production Limp Fangs (1996) which he also wrote and directed, the comedy The Cable Guy (1996, with Andy Dick, Tommy Hinkley, Lloyd Kino, Michael Rivkin, Charles Napier, Leonard O. Turner, and David Bowe), the science fiction thriller Solo (1996, with William Sadler), the action film Sworn to Justice (1996, with Brad Dourif, Walter Koenig, Chuck Borden, Max Daniels, and Marcus Young), the drama A Time to Revenge (1997, with Ken Olandt), the comedy Fools Rush In (1997, with Josh Cruze and Andrew Hill Newman), the action film Drive (1997, with John Pyper-Ferguson, Tracey Walter, Johnny Martin, Warren A. Stevens, and Chuck Borden), the thriller Shades of Gray (1997, with Granville Ames), the thriller Switchback (1997, with Ken Thorley), the drama Born Champion (1998, with Alise Phelan), the thriller Storm (1999, with Mark Chaet, J.P. Hubbell, and Amanda Foreman), the short film The Deformation of Myrna Brown (1999), the thriller Love Her Madly (2000, with Rende Rae Norman, Ric Sarabia, and Michael Bailey Smith), the drama Plastic Boy and the Jokers (2000), the thriller In Pursuit (2001, with Dean Stockwell, Kim Rhodes, and David Graf), the action film New Alcatraz (2001, with Mark Sheppard, Craig Wasson, and Richard Tanner), the comedy Strange Hearts (2002), the drama How to Get the Man's Foot Outta Your Ass (2003, with Saul Rubinek and Vincent Schiavelli), the short film Bring Your 'A' Game (2009), and the comedy Wake (2009). More recently he worked on the drama Cutback (2010), the comedy We the Party (2011, with Salli Richardson-Whitfield and Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr.), and the drama Hardflip (2012). External links * * * * Christopher Michael at the [http://24.wikia.com 24 wiki] es:Christopher Michael Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers